the_shoeless_gumshoesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shoeless Gumshoes
The Shoeless Gumshoes is an upcoming Web animation series that was expected to launch on YouTube as early as 2020. The series will be created and animated by Jon Ward, which is actually a pseudonym for the creator whose real name is not revealed. Ward will also provide some of the voice work. One other voice actor will be involved, but his name will be revealed as a credit after the series is launched. Development of the series started around September 2017. Inspiration The idea of an animated series with a vast majority of characters being barefoot but set in the 20th century with modern wardrobe was inspired by a brief scene in an episode of the animated spinoff of The Little Rascals, a series that was co-produced by King World Productions and Hanna-Barbera Studios, and aired on ABC from 1982 to 1984. The scene in question featured a barefoot Darla Hood, despite wearing her usual dress. The creator of the series cites that particular event in The Little Rascals animated spinoff was "the most vivid memory I ever had of the entire series." The last animated series to feature a large number or barefoot characters was The Flintstones Kids, which was obviously set in the prehistoric era - it premiered on ABC in 1987. Series description The series follows the adventures of three main teen heroines who are all high school students, who are always barefoot (as with most other residents in the City of Marlin), even when outdoors and in public places. This is because the series is set in a city that has a very unusual law in which wearing or even possessing shoes, socks, and pantyhose is against the law, and any violation results in a hefty fine. Residents must remain barefoot even when visiting other locations around the world. The law was proposed by a group of hippies during the 1960s, and was enshrined into law around 1969. Nearly all of the city's residents had adapted quickly to this law, and declared the trend of being barefoot as "a new culture." The series is set in 2018, despite that some elements from the late-1930s/early-1940s, such as vehicles and architecture, were prevalent. Despite that, the series involves the use of modern day pop culture and technology, such as texting devices and the Internet. Much of the heroines' crimefighting will take place in the City of Marlin, sometimes in H.J. Ross Memorial High School; though on rare occasions, the heroines may do their crimefighting in other locations in North America or out to sea. The animated spinoff of The Little Rascals, produced by King World Productions and Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1982 and 1983, is set in the late 1930s to early 1940s, but also includes modern technology and pop culture for the early 1980s, such as microcomputers, commercial television, and punk rock music. Rating This series is rated TV-PG, and because of that, none of the following exists in the series: *References to death *References to drugs, sex, and alcohol *Suggestive dialogue *Profanity, even the mild kind *Nudity The reason for the TV-PG rating is because characters are seen barefoot everywhere, even in public places, throughout the series, which could influence younger viewers to copy such practice in real life, which is strongly discouraged, due to health reasons. The series would have been given a TV-G rating if not for such practice. "Green Teens" Each episode will feature a "Green Teens" segment just before the closing credits. These segments are designed to educate viewers about environmental issues and provide tips on how to correct these issues in order to protect the environment. These segments will be roughly 30 seconds in length. Links List of characters List of episodes